This invention relates to a new and useful device which is adapted to package predetermined weights of irregularly shaped, different-sized items such as pieces of chicken. Though many automatic or substantially automatic packaging devices are known in the art, it appears that most of them relate to apparatus which package items which are of substantially the same size, i.e., items which are of a fungible and/or particulate nature.
The task of packaging different-sized items, such as pieces of chicken, is considerably more difficult for many reasons. For example, unlike fungible, particulate items, pieces of chicken are not readily "poured" from hoppers or other containers. Moreover, pieces of chicken are not interchangeable, but may vary in weight from nine to 200 grams.
It is thus a primary object of this invention to provide an improved device which substantially automatically packages predetermined weights of irregularly shaped, different-sized items such as pieces of chicken. It is another object of the invention to provide an improved device which packages such items relatively quickly, efficiently and inexpensively. A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method for packaging predetermined weights of irregularly shaped, different-sized items.